The present invention relates to attachments for loaders and more specifically relates to a combination of attachments wherein one of the attachments is a grapple.
Grapples today are often used in combination with another attachment such as a bucket or manure fork. In the case of a bucket, for example, the grapple is usually bolted or pinned to structure mounted to the bucket with the mounted grapple working together with the bucket for handling loads such as large round bales or forage. If an operator desires to use only the bucket the grapple must be disassembled from the bucket or another bucket must be purchased. Further, if the operator desires to use the grapple on another attachment such as a larger bucket or a manure fork, for example, the grapple must be disassembled from the first bucket and installed on the larger bucket or manure fork.